


Torment

by purrplekat1989, summergay



Series: Letocest Drabbles [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplekat1989/pseuds/purrplekat1989, https://archiveofourown.org/users/summergay/pseuds/summergay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon's been holding out on Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torment

Shannon had Jared straddled in his lap, hand tangled in the singers hair as he kissed him hungrly, enjoying the little sounds his brother made.

Jared's hands were originally resting on Shannon's shoulders, but had begun to move down his chest and towards the hem line of the cut-out tank and the leather belt restricting any access. It was times like this that the singer hated his brother's fashion sense. "Might as well where a chastity belt," he breathed, pulling away and looking at him with practically dark eyes, expanded from lust.

He grinned playfully. "What was that Jared? Didn't hear you." he didn't need to hear him really to know what he was thinking. He leaned in again, leaving a mark on his jawline.

Jared tilted his head and tugged at the belt impatiently. "I can't concentrate enough to unlock these fucking chains Shannon, help," he nearly pleaded, his lips parted for breath.

Shannon took his hands, gently guiding them away, kissing him again as if to distract him.

Jared groaned into his mouth, mostly from impatient behavior, but continued to kiss him regardless. There was something addicting about Shannon... Too addicting for him to just ignore.

Shannon grinned a little, holding Jared's wrists lightly as he continued to kiss him roughly.

The annoying ache building in his pants finally pushed through though and the singer moved his hands back to Shannon's pants to work at the belt once more.

Shannon let him do it, hands moving to grip the youngers hips. "So impatient." he whispered, sounding amused as he worked another mark onto Jared's neck.

"I can't get them fucking off," he murmured back, flustered as he fumbled to unhook each clamp.

He pulled back, looking at Jared with a grin, spreading his arms across the back of the couch rather casually. "You look so hot like that Jay."

Once the belt was finally freed and tossed aside, Jared rolled his hips forward once for good measure before leaning forward to mark down his neck and to the scooped neck of the top. That was easily moved aside though as hands wandered, particularly fond of Shannon's lower stomach.

Shannon captured Jared's hands again. Not giving him what he obviously wanted. This had been going on, off and on, for /days/ and he was just waiting for Jared's finite patience to reach its end.

He pulled away this time, eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed. "What the Hell is it Shannon? Why are you being such a tease and not giving me /shit/ lately?"

"Don't know what you mean." he said, sounding for all the world as if he were telling the truth.

"Yes you do, you manipulative bastard. Do you /want/ to drive me crazy?"

"What if I do?"

"Then you're in for it."

He gave Jared a challenging grin, slipping his hands into the singers back pockets of his jeans and dragging him slightly closer. "I don't think you'll do shit."

"Watch me," he returned, reaching back to grab Shannon's wrists and move their position to lay horizontally -- moving his wrists captively above his head.

Shannon looked up at his trapped wrists for a second, giving a halfassed tug before looking back at Jared.

Jared smirked at his obviously uncaring attempt, leaning down to continue and mark his brother's tattooed neck, claiming each and every stretch of skin

Shannon gave a lithe, full body stretch under Jared, pulling one of his hands free to tangle in the youngers hair and guide him up for a kiss.

Jared kissed back for a moment before snarling. "No. That's enough teasing, I'm going to have my way with you.""Well it's too bad for you that I'm not done yet then isn't it?" He asked, hooking a leg behind Jared's.

He noticed the movement, but didn't quite understand how it effected the situation, rolling his hips forward in a silent notion to stop moving and give in.

He grinned, using the leverage he got from the position of his leg to pull them both off the couch and onto the floor where he was sitting on Jared's pelvis... in the dominant position.  
Jared grunted from the collapse before looking down and noticing his brother's intentions. "/Fuck/ no," he denied, reaching up to pull Shannon to his chest and roll them over.

Shannon gripped his upper arms when they rolled, trying to give Jared another push to gain some leverage and knock him back over into the more submissive stance.

Keeping steady, Jared grabbed his arms once more and pinned them tightly, kneeling on his thighs to ensure security. "You challenged me and look what happened."

"Doesn't mean anything yet." He challenged with a grin, trying to free his arms from Jared's hold.

Jared spotted the belt from earlier and moved to sit on Shannon's abdomen to cease change in position, grabbing the belt and popping the leather. "This should do."

Shannon wiggled a little underneath him, trying to find some leverage. He could tell what Jared had in mind and a little struggle always made things better.

Grabbing his hands and binding them together, Jared used the left over length to fasten it to a nearby table. Admiring his work, Jared sat back and smirked. "There."

Shannon looked up and tugged at his wrists a little, testing Jared's knots, which didn't give at all. "So what's your plan then?" He asked, grinning. "Gonna discipline me for teasing you?"

"You sure deserve it, don't you? You've been such a bad boy..." he cooed, moving his pants off and pulling down the elastic of underwear. Lifting his brother's legs up so he had full access, Jared began to rub it tenderly. "It'd be a shame if I wasted your helpless position," he emphasized with a harsh slap before rubbing at the sting. "I can make it as red as your shirt right now."

Shannon closed his eyes, trying to stifle a moan at the sting. Though they often traded back and forth between dominant and submissive, he had to admit that it was a huge turn on when Jared took /control/ like he was now.

"Would you like that, little slut?" he asked almost innocently before giving another slap and massaging it. "Maybe I can get a belt of my own to properly spank you..."

He let out another moan, flinching slightly at the sting. "Maybe... Maybe you /should/."

He smirked and left Shannon unattended and returned with a small box. "Might as well bring out all of the goodies. What does your body crave, hm?"

He had been tugging at the restraint while Jared was gone, when he heard the question he looked back toward the singer with lust blown eyes. "Punish me. I want to feel you when we play the show tomorrow." the words came out almost as a growl.

"Oh, you're going to feel me," he assured, taking no mercy once he had him bent over with his own belt. "I want to you be covered with reminders..."

Shannon's hands clenched into useless fists at the strikes. "I want... ah! I want to feel you /in/ me jay... ple-ease!" His words were stuttered with little gasps and hisses.

"So demanding," he tsked, pausing a moment in his abuse to ease the sting with some lotion. "Maybe I need to cover that mouth of yours."

He rested his cheek against the carpet looking back at Jared through dark lashes, enjoying the gentle touch against hot skin. Hair falling into his face as he did it.

He smiled and leaned forward to give him a rewarding kiss before digging in his box. "I found lube that tingles and it feels great on my dick. I can only imagine how it makes you feel," he explained as he squirted some on his fingers and rimmed him slowly. "I'm going to finger you till right before you come and continue our little foreplay instead," he whispered, a maniacal grin crossing his lips.

"Fucker." Was Shannon's reply, but he was smiling as he said it. It quickly melted into a moan though. He tugged at the restraint on his wrists a little, wanting so badly to be able to touch Jared. "Nnn..."

"You make the most beautiful noises, Shan..." he murmured, watching his brother's face twist in ecstasy as one digit finally began to push inside.

Shannon bit his lip at the penetration, the lubes tingle causing a shiver to run the length of his spine.

Moving his finger rhythmically in and out of him, the singer even curled it to add extra emphasis for his girth and to also test where Shannon was most sensitive.

Shannon shifted, rolling his hips a little for lack of being able to do anything else. Small pleasured noises escaping him occasionally when suddenly Jared's finger brushed against /that spot/ making him arch his back. "A-ah!"

Jared grinned at the reaction. /There it is./ After teasing his prostate a couple more times, the singer pulled his fingers back out just enough to push another one in.

Shannon gripped the leg of the table he was tied to, trying to ground himself a little, unable to stop the needy moans. "God.... Please Jared... I..." he was having trouble forming complete thoughts at this point. "Ah!"

"Mmmn, yes my little slut?" the brunette cooed, continuing to scissor him before adding a third finger for good measure. "It sounds to me like you're going to take all of me with ease."

He pressed his forehead into the carpet. "Please Jay. I need you."

He smiled and shushed him with his lips a few times before pulling away and replacing it with a gag. "As promised, I'm going to continue to mark you until you're covered," he purred, shoving a dildo up his ass so he'd stay stretched for him.

He drew a sharp breath through his nose at the new penetration, the lube still tingling and making him acutely aware of every inch of it. He looked back at Jared with lust blown eyes. God this was well worth the wait, and tormenting Jared.

Jared crawled back over him, biting and sucking on his pectorals and around his nipples, only giving them the attention of small licks and nips.

He writhed under the touches, only able to beg for more by way of needy whines because of the gag. Every time he moved, the dildo inside him would shift, causing him to draw shuddering breaths. He was already so close and Jared had only been playing with him....

Jared noticed this and pulled away after a moment to grab something else from the box. It was small enough to be hidden by his hands but the metal was cold enough in contrast to Shannon's heated member that it was noticeable. A cock ring. "Can't have you coming prematurely, now... I'm nowhere near done with you."

He drew a shuddering breath as the cold metal settled into place. "nnn...." he closed his eyes tightly and tugged on his wrists again. They were certain to be bruised tomorrow at this point.

"You're so beautifully helpless, Shannon..." he whispered against his skin, continuing to mark every inch of skin he could while clawing lightly down his sides. "So needy and perfect for me..."

He writhed under the touches, trying desperately to get more, whimpering and begging with his eyes /please jared please/

Adding inner thighs to his canvas, Jared left hickeys practically all over his brother's body without remorse. Once satisfied with his work and looking him over for anything missing, he grabbed the lube once more and coated his own dick with a small shiver.

Shannon shifted as he watched Jared prepare himself, spreading his legs a little wider. Need written all over his body.

"Show me how bad you want me," he demanded in a low, gruff voice, removing the dildo and pressing his head against the tight ring of muscle.

He rolled his hips when Jared /finally/ touched him, a pleading "Nnnn..." sound escaping from the back of his throat.

Jared spread Shannon's tender cheeks further to press only an inch inside. "Not good enough," he urged, moving Shannon's legs up over his hips now and bracing his palms on either side to steady himself.

Growling softly he rolled his hips again forcing Jared's length deeper. His wrists twisted uselessly in their restraints despite how badly he wanted to grab hold of his brothers hips. He settled for tightening his legs around Jared's waist instead.

"that's better," he rewarded with a harsh thrust inwards, sheathing his entirety before pulling out and forcing himself back in -- each time slapping against Shannon's sensitive cheeks. There seemed to be no exhaustion and his stamina seemed endless, before the pace abruptly slowed to gentle rolls, causing agonizing contrast.

He matched Jared's pace perfectly his moans stifled by the gag. When Jared slowed he made a soft whine as if to ask him why. He shuddered when Jared hit his prostate again, entire body aching with the need to release that he was being denied.

The singers breath fanned over his brother's lips, taking a moment to appreciate how good Shannon felt while being gentle before slamming into him again with a pace of equal speed from before, but even more powerful and deeper. "I want to make you scream, Shan... Only then will I reward you."

When Jared suddenly picked up his pace again, Shannon gave a gasp, back arching so that only his toes and the back of his head touched the floor. "Mmnn!!" The sound was a mix of surprise and pleasure

"Louder," he commanded with a slap to his ass while simultaneously giving a deeper thrust, practically massaging his prostate at each reentry. "I want you to lose that pretty voice of yours."

Shannon writhed as each stroke sent a new burst of pleasure coursing through him. Cries of pleasure intermingled with needy whimpers. /God let me come. I need it so badly./ He let out a higher pitched cry as Jared hit his prostate directly. His body tightening around Jared's length, shuddering from denied orgasm.

The new pressure surrounding threw singer's girth drove Jared to his end, shuddering with a small breathy moan as his seed filled the tight space. "Your turn..."

When Jared filled him, Shannon moaned. It was one of his favorite things, knowing that he'd driven Jared over the edge.

Jared had to pull himself out of his brother in order to do what he intended. Wrapping his lips around Shannon's throbbing length, he pushed himself down to consume the entirety in a few slow sucking movements. After teasing just enough, the singer grabbed the ring with his teeth and slipped it up just enough...

When Jared finally released him from the ring Shannon came almost immediately, arching off the floor, and his vision whiting out for a couple seconds as his whole body shook from the intensity. A loud cry of pleasure was stifled only a little by the gag.

"Mmmm," he hummed around him, swallowing every salty bit as his brother became flaccid in his mouth. He pulled away once more to lick his lips and Shan's head clean before trailing kisses back up a sweat-sheened frame.

Shannon shivered a little at the kisses, looking down at Jared through dark lashes. /god you're beautiful.../

Once lips rested over the gag, Jared unhooked the restraint both there and on his arms. "There... How do you feel?"

Shannon couldn't quite seem to get his thoughts in order enough to form a reply, favoring instead to nuzzle Jared's cheek and wrap him in a light hug.

He smiled at the affectionate gesture, but preferred the couch over the floor, so he lifted him up and curled up with him on the couch. "Much better."

Shannon curled against his chest, wrapping his arms loosely around Jared's waist. "Gonna have bruises tomorrow." He said with a soft laugh.

Jared's hands moved soothingly up and down his brother's back and sides. "Good... Then they'll know you're mine."


End file.
